Haircuts
by allofmyimagination
Summary: This is a little oneshot about a way Alec and Magnus could have met, and the bond between mother and son...not really, just an idea that popped into my head! There are a few swears, so don't read if you're too young!


**This is a Malec fic, but it starts off with Max so that the story is not ridiculously short. Thank you…for reading? Love you all! Here you go!**

"Alec honey, you ready to go?" Came Maryse's voice up the stairs to the laundry cupboard Max was currently hiding in. Izzy poked her head in and laughed.

"Baby!" She stated then left. A second later Max heard Izzy's singsong voice call to her mother that he was hiding in the cupboard. He groaned. Why? Why did his older sister always rat him out? In his opinion it was not fair at all. He never told on _her._ His mother's voice called to him again, more impatient this time and Max decided to grow a pair (an expression he frequently heard Jace say) and leave the safety of the lemony smelling sheets and warm duvet covers.

Downstairs his mother tutted,

"Sweetie, this is why your hair needs to be cut!" She brushed the black strands out of his face. "See? There are your gorgeous eyes!" Max didn't believe her. Ever since his accident a year ago, his eyes were a little darker than most and appeared an intimidating dark brown. Magnified by his glasses and adding the jagged scar that ran from his hairline to left eyebrow, he scared some of his younger friends at school, who didn't quite understand he was the same person. All the hairdressers said that it made him look older and more mysterious, but Max knew they were lying, he knew there was a reason his mother paid for a better hairdresser. Everyone else stared.

In the car Maryse had begun to suss out that Max was really not looking forward to his hair cut.

"Maxwell, I think you are being overly dramatic about this, you do not need to hide your gorgeous face because of something that happened a year ago!" Max rolled his eyes. Of course his mother wouldn't understand, no one did.

"Okay!" He sighed, but didn't talk. His mother sighed, looked at him I the mirror and pulled the car over to a layby.

"Right, I'm going to tell you a story that you won't have heard of before. It's about your brother, Alec…" Max gasped. His father, Robert, had banned anyone from talking about their oldest sibling in the house or around him. Max had thought that his mother agreed, until he saw the pride shining in is mother's sad eyes. "Alec was very much like you, he didn't want his hair to be cut, but not because of a scar, instead he was just insecure, he couldn't see how beautiful he was, so he thought no one else could!" Max leaned forward in his seat and his mother began to weave a story with her words.

**Maryse's story from Alec's POV:**

I looked at myself in the mirror and squinted. Aline Penhallow had told me I was hot today, but I couldn't see it. I had longish black hair that scissored in front of my eyes and although clean, looked very messy. I had a body that was particularly lanky and limbs that looked awkward for my 6ft frame. My clothes were all fashion-sense-less and tired from wear. Isabelle constantly tried to give me makeovers, but I refused. I didn't want to dress like someone I wasn't. To be honest though, I didn't want to dress like someone I was either…on the internet all gay people dressed in bright colours and smiled and looked so happy to be alive and have their friends arms around them. The only pictures I looked happy in were the ones that were taken years ago.

Not that I would take it back, being gay, the idea of boobs made me shiver. To me all girls were flirty, look-obsessed weirdos.

The reason for worrying about my appearance today was as I said Aline called me hot, but also because my mother wanted me to have a haircut. Every time she took me in the shop, the 'dressers always looked at me as though I were dirty. I wasn't of course, but in their heads I was a precaution, someone who might taint the stunningly white shop of theirs. Recently I had got away with a girl called Clary cutting my hair a little behind school. She was an artist and I trusted her not to ruin it, however lately she had been really ill and couldn't help me out. Hence the reason for travelling to get it done. Mum called me form downstairs.

"For god's sake Alec, hurry up!" I pulled on a Green Day hoodie and immersed myself in the familiar lemony scent of our old washing powder. Recently it was lavender and made me smell horrendous, I treasured this jumper because of the smell, that and of course it was one of my least worn hoodies, having a bit too bright colours. Izzy looked me up and down from the sofa.

"So you heard about the hot new hairdresser as well then?" I glared at her and made to take the jumper off, but Maryse pulled it back down.

"Alec doesn't care about the new hairdresser, he is not gay, and we need to go, so stop teasing him!" I ducked me head allowed a moment to blush. If only she knew. Izzy shot me a knowing glance and I pretended not to have noticed.

In the car I remained silent. Mum kept opening her mouth to start conversation, but then realised we had nothing to talk about and shut it again.

"How's school?" She asked. I shrugged. "Oh, Jesus Alec!" She exclaimed on the verge of shouting. "I am your mother, who has done nothing wrong may I add, why aren't you talking to me?" I shrugged again and she ran a hand through her expertly dyed hair. "I just want to talk to my baby, but he hates me!" I saw the tears in her eyes and heard her voice crack.

"I don't hate you!" I murmured. Maryse shrugged.

"Seems like it!" Now who was the teenager?

"No mum, I don't hate you, I don't make conversation with you because we have nothing to talk about. I am a loner at school, spend all of my days on my homework and laptop. _You_ have done nothing wrong." Mum looks a tad shocked at my outburst.

"Okay then! Make it up! Look I'll start…how are Mike and Gina? I hear they got together?" I laughed a little.

"I am not pretending to have friends, so that we can talk!" She nodded as if she expected my answer.

"Who's Clary?" She whispered. I whipped my head round in shock. How did she know? I saw her guilty expression and almost swore. "I only saw the bookmarked page I swear!" I seethed.

"Really? Because that is exactly what I'd expect you to say if you had seen the rest of it!" I folded my arms. And here we were having such a lovely little moment.

"I only know that Clary gave you haircuts so that you didn't have to come to the hairdressers!" She looked sad again, but I was too angry to really care. "I just want to know if you and she were _doing_ stuff. I mean I'm sure she's lovely, but if we need to have the talk again, you need to warn me first. I only have the one from when you were 11!" I snorted despite myself.

"Typical, you still have the one most embarrassing thing of my life!" She smirked.

"Not the most embarrassing…" And from there we began our journey again. Mum didn't bring up Clary again and I didn't mention that she would have had to be looking through my journal in order to see it. If she had seen anything other than the book marked page, I would probably pass out. I had mentioned guys in there, in _ways._ If you know what I mean. It was sort of a dream diary as well, to make it look less weird if someone did look. I always tried to make it seem as though I was starting an entry to that, instead of writing down every single thought that popped out of my head.

At the hairdressers, I felt slightly panicked again. The secretary gave me a look up and down. I must have passed because she directed me to a seat and told me to wait. A minute later a breeze burst in from the door. My jaw dropped. With the sun behind him, he looked as though he had a golden aura and was surrounded by an entourage. With black-nailed hands he pulled of his sun glasses and shook his spiky hair with his hand. Like me he was lanky, but boy did he know how to work it. He wore a pair of skin-tight purple jeggings? A cross between leather trousers and jeans anyway. A loose fitting black t-shirt that hung off a skinny shoulder A few beaded necklaces and mid-calf high biker boots accentuated the full rub down of body glitter. He literally shone. He paused to talk to the secretary then made his way over to me.

"So I'm doing you then?" My dirty mind imagined something much naughtier than a haircut at his words. I nodded speechless. "Good, I like the hot ones. Black hair and blue eyes are my favourite combination!" He ran his tongue over the bottom of his top teeth and I thanked God for my baggy jeans. I looked quickly over at my mother around the corner, but she was engaged in a conversation with her hair dye-r.

"Thanks?" I said my voice breaking a little at the end. He smirked.

"Let's do this then!" At first it was awkward, I didn't talk in fear of scaring him off and clearly he didn't know what to say to me. Then came a bimbo saviour. A _very _busty, bleach blonde came our way.

"Maggie Bean! Honey how are you?" She asked enveloping him in a rib-crushing hug. I saw 'Maggie' pull a face in the mirror.

"Camomile, _sweetie_, I'm doing this gorgeous man's hair!" He strained his eyes toward me and I blushed. She nodded, winked and walked off. "Thank you so much!" He breathed when she was out of earshot. "Camille is a sweetheart, but unless you're on a love mission she will not leave you alone!" I pretended to understand what that was like. "My name is Magnus Bane by the way!" He stuck out a hand.

"A-Alec Lightwood!" I stuttered and shook the outstretched arm. "I-I love the glitter!" I tried for a smile and Magnus beamed.

"Thank you!" His voice dropped to a whisper, "The meanies here said I wasn't allowed to be as bright as I normally am, you know? Might scare off customers!" I shook my head violently.

"I find it a major attraction!" Then I flushed beetroot. Had I really just said that? Magnus laughed.

"Good to know I have a fan!" I tried to smile, but only a grimace surfaced.

"So…How do you want to start this?" He asked holding up strands of my hair. I shrugged. "How about we…wash it?" I almost disagreed thinking that this man's fingers in my hair would make me cream myself. Then I remembered 'why the fuck not?' He was probably the only guy I was going to be interested in for a while. I nodded slowly. "Great!" He enthused and let me to the washy-hair chairs.

I was right, Magnus's hands were amazing! They massaged in the shampoo and got behind my ears, which made me shiver, so of course he had to do it again. I relaxed for a bit, letting myself drift into fantasy mode, letting myself wonder what life would be like with Magnus Bane. From his obvious fashion sense he wasn't going to even entertain the thought of me, but it was lovely to dream. He had said he had had to dial down his clothes and glitter suggesting that he was very open and then the flirting with everyone. Magnus tapped my shoulder rocking me out of my wonderings. I flinched massively and even think Magnus was a little hurt, but it was just that my shoulder was a little tender.

~"Come on, back to the chair." Where had the endearment gone? Sitting down again, I checked for mum, still getting her hair wrapped in foil, I figured I had a while.

"Could you only trim it a little?" I asked. Magnus looked at me confused.

"I thought the whole point of you coming here was to get it _cut_?"

"I know, I just like it this way!" Magnus sighed.

"Will I ever see my baby blues?" I grimaced,

"Not if I have my way!"

"What, you don't like your gorgeous eyes?" I shook my head, I didn't see the appeal, they were a different shade of blue than most people, but I like blending in, and with their hue I would stand out. "WHAT?" I jumped, "You don't like your eyes?"

"You just asked me that and I said no!" Magnus spun my chair round, pushed back my fringe and sighed.

"Alec, my darling, darling boy. Look at the stunning individuality you hold. Most people would kill for a face…eyes that beautiful!" I blushed a bit at his almost comment.

"I'm not really most people!" I muttered.

"I can tell, with your features, your body is screaming to stand out subtly and you refuse to let it!" I paused trying to make sense of the situation.

"You saying that you want people to stare at me?" Magnus groaned, and sue me if my little buddy didn't perk up a bit at the sound.

"I'm saying…being as stunning as you are need to be noticed. Beautiful people get it better, my life motto, so you need to stand out enough that people can notice you and go…'shit that man is fine!' and drag out the e and everything!" I laughed and he spun my chair back. Shut your eyes and I'll work my Magnus magic on you! Reluctantly I shut my eyes and let Magnus everywhere.

About twenty minutes later a small tap on my shoulder let me know I was done. I opened my eyes and gasped. Someone else was sitting in my chair that was the only way to describe it. My hair had been cut, a lot, but was raised up slightly and curled a tiny bit, I think it was the 'just fucked curls' but I wasn't sure.

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked wringing his hands.

"I freakin' love it!" He broke into an earth shattering grin. "Seriously, this looks really good!" Magnus fondled my hair.

"And now I get to see those tantalising eyes! It's a win, win situation." He stated matter-of-factly. I looked at him properly and almost couldn't resist biting my lip. The lighting had hit him in such a way that he was all shadows and mystery. Magnus took my hand. "Come now!" He murmured, his voice really husky. He dragged me into the mop closet and pushed me against the door. "You look really bloody hot!" Slowly he lowered his mouth onto mine…and it started.

It was like being given a shot of drugs. I reacted quickly wrapping my arms around his neck, Magnus licked my bottom lip with his tongue and I willingly let him into my mouth. I flipped us round and shoved him back against the door as he lifted his legs around my hips. His hands slid into my hair and I accidently gripped his hips a little tighter and he released a guttural groan. I _wanted_ him, _all of him._

Alas I could not have him. A co-worker banged on the door.

"Magnus I need the mop, Ana spilt her the dye palettes again!" I could almost envision her rolling her eyes. Magnus shoved the mop out and shut the door again.

"So, how do you want to play this out? Pretend someone dared us to?" I laughed and rested my head on his slightly taller shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, clearly you're not out yet. As soon as Holly knocked on the door, you went as stiff as a board. I giggled and Magnus shook his head in disbelief. "You child!" I stopped immediately. "So what do you want our alibi to be?"

"I just think we should go out and let it play out as it does!" Magnus nodded.

"I'm behind you all the way!"

"In case my mum hates me, can I have your number?" Magnus handed it over without hesitation and we braved the shiny shop. Most heads turned towards us including my mothers. I went and sat next to her as Magnus sat by the reception desk. "I'm loving the colour!" I tried. Her black hair had been redone as pitch/midnight black like mine instead of her not-quite pitch black.

"Sweetie, did you just come out of the closet?" I doubled over laughing and she smiled a bit at her own joke.

"Yeah mum, yes I did!"

**End of Alec POV:**

"Anyway we were happy, but then when we got home, your father was not and he took it out on Alec. Alec though wasn't having any of it and called Magnus and left." Maryse snapped her fingers. "Just like that, Alec was gone!" Max nodded.

"I get that he left, but what does it have to do with getting my haircut?" Maryse sighed a little.

"Sometimes you need someone to cut you hair to reveal who you want to be!" She turned to Max with tears in her eyes. "I don't ever want to lose another child because I don't push them or encourage them to be as amazing as they are. You understand, don't let your scar intervene, embrace it and everyone else will!"

"And if they don't?" Maryse looked wistful.

"I will!" She smiled at Max and he grinned back.

"So I got this really cool Manga comic…"

Later that night as the Lightwood family sat around the dinner table, Max showcasing a haircut that slightly exposed his scar, the doorbell rang. Max raced up to get it ignoring his fathers protests. When he swung open the door he was greeted by a rainbow and an older version of himself.

"Hey Maxie! It's me, is Mum home?" A cry was heard from behind as Maryse, hand over mouth, witnessed her now fully-grown boy, dressed in finery and clasping Magnus's hand for dear life. She ran to him like a two year old.

"Oh my baby!" She cried, tears running down her face.

"Hey mum!" Alec replied holding his own tears in himself. "Shall we go meet Dad?"

**This is a Malec fic, but it starts off with Max so that the story is not ridiculously short. Thank you…for reading? Love you all! Here you go!**

"Alec honey, you ready to go?" Came Maryse's voice up the stairs to the laundry cupboard Max was currently hiding in. Izzy poked her head in and laughed.

"Baby!" She stated then left. A second later Max heard Izzy's singsong voice call to her mother that he was hiding in the cupboard. He groaned. Why? Why did his older sister always rat him out? In his opinion it was not fair at all. He never told on _her._ His mother's voice called to him again, more impatient this time and Max decided to grow a pair (an expression he frequently heard Jace say) and leave the safety of the lemony smelling sheets and warm duvet covers.

Downstairs his mother tutted,

"Sweetie, this is why your hair needs to be cut!" She brushed the black strands out of his face. "See? There are your gorgeous eyes!" Max didn't believe her. Ever since his accident a year ago, his eyes were a little darker than most and appeared an intimidating dark brown. Magnified by his glasses and adding the jagged scar that ran from his hairline to left eyebrow, he scared some of his younger friends at school, who didn't quite understand he was the same person. All the hairdressers said that it made him look older and more mysterious, but Max knew they were lying, he knew there was a reason his mother paid for a better hairdresser. Everyone else stared.

In the car Maryse had begun to suss out that Max was really not looking forward to his hair cut.

"Maxwell, I think you are being overly dramatic about this, you do not need to hide your gorgeous face because of something that happened a year ago!" Max rolled his eyes. Of course his mother wouldn't understand, no one did.

"Okay!" He sighed, but didn't talk. His mother sighed, looked at him I the mirror and pulled the car over to a layby.

"Right, I'm going to tell you a story that you won't have heard of before. It's about your brother, Alec…" Max gasped. His father, Robert, had banned anyone from talking about their oldest sibling in the house or around him. Max had thought that his mother agreed, until he saw the pride shining in is mother's sad eyes. "Alec was very much like you, he didn't want his hair to be cut, but not because of a scar, instead he was just insecure, he couldn't see how beautiful he was, so he thought no one else could!" Max leaned forward in his seat and his mother began to weave a story with her words.

**Maryse's story from Alec's POV:**

I looked at myself in the mirror and squinted. Aline Penhallow had told me I was hot today, but I couldn't see it. I had longish black hair that scissored in front of my eyes and although clean, looked very messy. I had a body that was particularly lanky and limbs that looked awkward for my 6ft frame. My clothes were all fashion-sense-less and tired from wear. Isabelle constantly tried to give me makeovers, but I refused. I didn't want to dress like someone I wasn't. To be honest though, I didn't want to dress like someone I was either…on the internet all gay people dressed in bright colours and smiled and looked so happy to be alive and have their friends arms around them. The only pictures I looked happy in were the ones that were taken years ago.

Not that I would take it back, being gay, the idea of boobs made me shiver. To me all girls were flirty, look-obsessed weirdos.

The reason for worrying about my appearance today was as I said Aline called me hot, but also because my mother wanted me to have a haircut. Every time she took me in the shop, the 'dressers always looked at me as though I were dirty. I wasn't of course, but in their heads I was a precaution, someone who might taint the stunningly white shop of theirs. Recently I had got away with a girl called Clary cutting my hair a little behind school. She was an artist and I trusted her not to ruin it, however lately she had been really ill and couldn't help me out. Hence the reason for travelling to get it done. Mum called me form downstairs.

"For god's sake Alec, hurry up!" I pulled on a Green Day hoodie and immersed myself in the familiar lemony scent of our old washing powder. Recently it was lavender and made me smell horrendous, I treasured this jumper because of the smell, that and of course it was one of my least worn hoodies, having a bit too bright colours. Izzy looked me up and down from the sofa.

"So you heard about the hot new hairdresser as well then?" I glared at her and made to take the jumper off, but Maryse pulled it back down.

"Alec doesn't care about the new hairdresser, he is not gay, and we need to go, so stop teasing him!" I ducked me head allowed a moment to blush. If only she knew. Izzy shot me a knowing glance and I pretended not to have noticed.

In the car I remained silent. Mum kept opening her mouth to start conversation, but then realised we had nothing to talk about and shut it again.

"How's school?" She asked. I shrugged. "Oh, Jesus Alec!" She exclaimed on the verge of shouting. "I am your mother, who has done nothing wrong may I add, why aren't you talking to me?" I shrugged again and she ran a hand through her expertly dyed hair. "I just want to talk to my baby, but he hates me!" I saw the tears in her eyes and heard her voice crack.

"I don't hate you!" I murmured. Maryse shrugged.

"Seems like it!" Now who was the teenager?

"No mum, I don't hate you, I don't make conversation with you because we have nothing to talk about. I am a loner at school, spend all of my days on my homework and laptop. _You_ have done nothing wrong." Mum looks a tad shocked at my outburst.

"Okay then! Make it up! Look I'll start…how are Mike and Gina? I hear they got together?" I laughed a little.

"I am not pretending to have friends, so that we can talk!" She nodded as if she expected my answer.

"Who's Clary?" She whispered. I whipped my head round in shock. How did she know? I saw her guilty expression and almost swore. "I only saw the bookmarked page I swear!" I seethed.

"Really? Because that is exactly what I'd expect you to say if you had seen the rest of it!" I folded my arms. And here we were having such a lovely little moment.

"I only know that Clary gave you haircuts so that you didn't have to come to the hairdressers!" She looked sad again, but I was too angry to really care. "I just want to know if you and she were _doing_ stuff. I mean I'm sure she's lovely, but if we need to have the talk again, you need to warn me first. I only have the one from when you were 11!" I snorted despite myself.

"Typical, you still have the one most embarrassing thing of my life!" She smirked.

"Not the most embarrassing…" And from there we began our journey again. Mum didn't bring up Clary again and I didn't mention that she would have had to be looking through my journal in order to see it. If she had seen anything other than the book marked page, I would probably pass out. I had mentioned guys in there, in _ways._ If you know what I mean. It was sort of a dream diary as well, to make it look less weird if someone did look. I always tried to make it seem as though I was starting an entry to that, instead of writing down every single thought that popped out of my head.

At the hairdressers, I felt slightly panicked again. The secretary gave me a look up and down. I must have passed because she directed me to a seat and told me to wait. A minute later a breeze burst in from the door. My jaw dropped. With the sun behind him, he looked as though he had a golden aura and was surrounded by an entourage. With black-nailed hands he pulled of his sun glasses and shook his spiky hair with his hand. Like me he was lanky, but boy did he know how to work it. He wore a pair of skin-tight purple jeggings? A cross between leather trousers and jeans anyway. A loose fitting black t-shirt that hung off a skinny shoulder A few beaded necklaces and mid-calf high biker boots accentuated the full rub down of body glitter. He literally shone. He paused to talk to the secretary then made his way over to me.

"So I'm doing you then?" My dirty mind imagined something much naughtier than a haircut at his words. I nodded speechless. "Good, I like the hot ones. Black hair and blue eyes are my favourite combination!" He ran his tongue over the bottom of his top teeth and I thanked God for my baggy jeans. I looked quickly over at my mother around the corner, but she was engaged in a conversation with her hair dye-r.

"Thanks?" I said my voice breaking a little at the end. He smirked.

"Let's do this then!" At first it was awkward, I didn't talk in fear of scaring him off and clearly he didn't know what to say to me. Then came a bimbo saviour. A _very _busty, bleach blonde came our way.

"Maggie Bean! Honey how are you?" She asked enveloping him in a rib-crushing hug. I saw 'Maggie' pull a face in the mirror.

"Camomile, _sweetie_, I'm doing this gorgeous man's hair!" He strained his eyes toward me and I blushed. She nodded, winked and walked off. "Thank you so much!" He breathed when she was out of earshot. "Camille is a sweetheart, but unless you're on a love mission she will not leave you alone!" I pretended to understand what that was like. "My name is Magnus Bane by the way!" He stuck out a hand.

"A-Alec Lightwood!" I stuttered and shook the outstretched arm. "I-I love the glitter!" I tried for a smile and Magnus beamed.

"Thank you!" His voice dropped to a whisper, "The meanies here said I wasn't allowed to be as bright as I normally am, you know? Might scare off customers!" I shook my head violently.

"I find it a major attraction!" Then I flushed beetroot. Had I really just said that? Magnus laughed.

"Good to know I have a fan!" I tried to smile, but only a grimace surfaced.

"So…How do you want to start this?" He asked holding up strands of my hair. I shrugged. "How about we…wash it?" I almost disagreed thinking that this man's fingers in my hair would make me cream myself. Then I remembered 'why the fuck not?' He was probably the only guy I was going to be interested in for a while. I nodded slowly. "Great!" He enthused and let me to the washy-hair chairs.

I was right, Magnus's hands were amazing! They massaged in the shampoo and got behind my ears, which made me shiver, so of course he had to do it again. I relaxed for a bit, letting myself drift into fantasy mode, letting myself wonder what life would be like with Magnus Bane. From his obvious fashion sense he wasn't going to even entertain the thought of me, but it was lovely to dream. He had said he had had to dial down his clothes and glitter suggesting that he was very open and then the flirting with everyone. Magnus tapped my shoulder rocking me out of my wonderings. I flinched massively and even think Magnus was a little hurt, but it was just that my shoulder was a little tender.

~"Come on, back to the chair." Where had the endearment gone? Sitting down again, I checked for mum, still getting her hair wrapped in foil, I figured I had a while.

"Could you only trim it a little?" I asked. Magnus looked at me confused.

"I thought the whole point of you coming here was to get it _cut_?"

"I know, I just like it this way!" Magnus sighed.

"Will I ever see my baby blues?" I grimaced,

"Not if I have my way!"

"What, you don't like your gorgeous eyes?" I shook my head, I didn't see the appeal, they were a different shade of blue than most people, but I like blending in, and with their hue I would stand out. "WHAT?" I jumped, "You don't like your eyes?"

"You just asked me that and I said no!" Magnus spun my chair round, pushed back my fringe and sighed.

"Alec, my darling, darling boy. Look at the stunning individuality you hold. Most people would kill for a face…eyes that beautiful!" I blushed a bit at his almost comment.

"I'm not really most people!" I muttered.

"I can tell, with your features, your body is screaming to stand out subtly and you refuse to let it!" I paused trying to make sense of the situation.

"You saying that you want people to stare at me?" Magnus groaned, and sue me if my little buddy didn't perk up a bit at the sound.

"I'm saying…being as stunning as you are need to be noticed. Beautiful people get it better, my life motto, so you need to stand out enough that people can notice you and go…'shit that man is fine!' and drag out the e and everything!" I laughed and he spun my chair back. Shut your eyes and I'll work my Magnus magic on you! Reluctantly I shut my eyes and let Magnus everywhere.

About twenty minutes later a small tap on my shoulder let me know I was done. I opened my eyes and gasped. Someone else was sitting in my chair that was the only way to describe it. My hair had been cut, a lot, but was raised up slightly and curled a tiny bit, I think it was the 'just fucked curls' but I wasn't sure.

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked wringing his hands.

"I freakin' love it!" He broke into an earth shattering grin. "Seriously, this looks really good!" Magnus fondled my hair.

"And now I get to see those tantalising eyes! It's a win, win situation." He stated matter-of-factly. I looked at him properly and almost couldn't resist biting my lip. The lighting had hit him in such a way that he was all shadows and mystery. Magnus took my hand. "Come now!" He murmured, his voice really husky. He dragged me into the mop closet and pushed me against the door. "You look really bloody hot!" Slowly he lowered his mouth onto mine…and it started.

It was like being given a shot of drugs. I reacted quickly wrapping my arms around his neck, Magnus licked my bottom lip with his tongue and I willingly let him into my mouth. I flipped us round and shoved him back against the door as he lifted his legs around my hips. His hands slid into my hair and I accidently gripped his hips a little tighter and he released a guttural groan. I _wanted_ him, _all of him._

Alas I could not have him. A co-worker banged on the door.

"Magnus I need the mop, Ana spilt her the dye palettes again!" I could almost envision her rolling her eyes. Magnus shoved the mop out and shut the door again.

"So, how do you want to play this out? Pretend someone dared us to?" I laughed and rested my head on his slightly taller shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, clearly you're not out yet. As soon as Holly knocked on the door, you went as stiff as a board. I giggled and Magnus shook his head in disbelief. "You child!" I stopped immediately. "So what do you want our alibi to be?"

"I just think we should go out and let it play out as it does!" Magnus nodded.

"I'm behind you all the way!"

"In case my mum hates me, can I have your number?" Magnus handed it over without hesitation and we braved the shiny shop. Most heads turned towards us including my mothers. I went and sat next to her as Magnus sat by the reception desk. "I'm loving the colour!" I tried. Her black hair had been redone as pitch/midnight black like mine instead of her not-quite pitch black.

"Sweetie, did you just come out of the closet?" I doubled over laughing and she smiled a bit at her own joke.

"Yeah mum, yes I did!"

**End of Alec POV:**

"Anyway we were happy, but then when we got home, your father was not and he took it out on Alec. Alec though wasn't having any of it and called Magnus and left." Maryse snapped her fingers. "Just like that, Alec was gone!" Max nodded.

"I get that he left, but what does it have to do with getting my haircut?" Maryse sighed a little.

"Sometimes you need someone to cut you hair to reveal who you want to be!" She turned to Max with tears in her eyes. "I don't ever want to lose another child because I don't push them or encourage them to be as amazing as they are. You understand, don't let your scar intervene, embrace it and everyone else will!"

"And if they don't?" Maryse looked wistful.

"I will!" She smiled at Max and he grinned back.

"So I got this really cool Manga comic…"

Later that night as the Lightwood family sat around the dinner table, Max showcasing a haircut that slightly exposed his scar, the doorbell rang. Max raced up to get it ignoring his fathers protests. When he swung open the door he was greeted by a rainbow and an older version of himself.

"Hey Maxie! It's me, is Mum home?" A cry was heard from behind as Maryse, hand over mouth, witnessed her now fully-grown boy, dressed in finery and clasping Magnus's hand for dear life. She ran to him like a two year old.

"Oh my baby!" She cried, tears running down her face.

"Hey mum!" Alec replied holding his own tears in himself. "Shall we go meet Dad?"


End file.
